Soul Dive
by SilverMistedMoon
Summary: Possessed by grief over the imprisonment and death of her commoner husband, a noblewoman decides to teach Byakuya a painful lesson. Bereft of his powers and left in human form, Byakuya struggles to survive as Amaya seeks to destroy him. Amidst the chaos, he finds love in an unexpected place.
1. Fallen

**Soul Dive**

**(AN**Story has been moved here to make it easier to find. All stories on this account are 'K' or 'T' rated.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**You are noble, born and bred to serve as an example for all soul reapers. Others bow under the weight of your spiritual pressure, freeze in the spell of your powerful gaze. In the long line of your clan's leaders, you are the most exceptional, the strongest, most famous, most feared. **_

_**Yet, inside you, beats a heart that no one hears. Inside, your thoughts spin, collide, and roil, while the face you wear outside is serene. You are a lesson in perfect control. You have fooled them all and no one knows you.**_

_****__But tonight all this will change. Tonight, under the full moon, you will fall. You will slowly be undone, the noble mask you wear shattered, your face revealed._

**Prologue: The Hollow's Promise**

Amaya Yukimura stood alone in her garden at dusk, staring down into the deep blue pond, hardly noticing the cherry blossom petals that swayed and danced in the breeze all around her. Her sad green eyes stared back at her from the water's surface, looking as empty and cold to her as she now felt. She felt a shiver go through her and blinked slowly. It was hard for her to believe that over fifty years had passed since Kiyoshi's death in the prisons of the Sereitei. So much time had passed, but there had been no real healing. There was too much about her husband's death that haunted her.

It wasn't just that she had broken the rules of the soul society and married a peasant. It wasn't just the condemnation or the fact that her husband was taken from her under false pretenses and imprisoned. His death, while intensely painful, was also not the center of her hurt. What tore at Amaya was the unfairness of it all, the fact that it was all concocted by the noble Kuchiki family…to prove a point to their impetuous and rebellious son. While she couldn't fault Byakuya Kuchiki for falling in love with Hisana, neither could she forgive him or any of the Kuchikis for leaving her life in ruins.

As if to make matters worse, the pain of his imprisonment and death had denied Kiyoshi even the simple peace of passing on. The anger, the bitterness had risen in him until in death he had become something monstrous. When he had first come to her, she had been so relieved to see any part of him that she was overwhelmed. Never mind the fact that as a soul reaper she was sworn to exorcise hollows. This was no simple hollow. This was Kiyoshi, one she had loved with abandon. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him ever again.

But being with him this way simply wasn't the same. Despite his ability to show tenderness and love to her, Kiyoshi bore a deep hatred for the Kuchikis. Despite her own dark resentment, Amaya was frightened by Kiyoshi's rancor. He wanted revenge, she knew…and she could help him. Hadn't she discovered how to hide Kiyoshi's spiritual pressure from even the strongest soul reapers? Hadn't they been able to summon other hollow that would help them? Kiyoshi even had a plan that the Kuchikis would not expect. All he waited for now was for her to commit to his plan. She was tormented by the weight of that decision…for to step over that line would not bring the justice she so strongly desired. It would bring about revenge, death, and destruction. There was also the price of failure to consider. Byakuya Kuchiki was the strongest leader in the history of the Kuchiki clan. To fall short in any way would bring his deadly retaliation down on her and Kiyoshi. Things were difficult enough as they were, but at least for now, she was able to hold on to Kiyoshi, even if all she really had left was his anger…his hurt…his bitterness.

"You look sad, my love," Kiyoshi's rasping voice whispered in her ear.

She turned and took him in her arms; looking for comfort only he could give her. But tonight, all she could see was the horrible choice she must make.

"It will be all right, Amaya. It will happen quickly and be over before he knows what hit him. It will work, I promise you. We will have justice. I will leave this world in peace…but…"

"It must be tonight," she whispered in his ear, "when he will be unarmed, completely alone and in a place where he would never expect an attack, I know."

"Yes," he hissed softly, taking her face in his hands, "You just follow our plan. The others will wait in the shadows while you distract him. Then we will capture him and bring him here. But once he is here, you must perform the transformation. You have the power that I do not. It will take all of the rest of us to restrain him, because he is strong. All we hope for is possible…if only we are committed to it. Are you sure you can do this?"

Amaya stared into her husband's dead golden eyes, studying the mask that hid most of the face she remembered. She reached out now and let her hands brush the mask. His hand caught hers and he brought it slowly to his lips. His eyes glinted hopefully.

"Amaya," he said in a low growl, "remember what they took from us. I know you are not so ruthless as me, but you have the strength to do this. Then we shall have peace."

"Kiyoshi," she said in a trembling voice, "why don't we just kill him outright? With the other hollows, you could kill him and the transformation won't be necessary."

Kiyoshi pulled her close, his claws clenching tightly enough so that she flinched.

"We talked about this," he said, impatience in his tone, "Sosuke Aizen was kind enough to help us stay together. It was he who taught us to merge our souls, made it possible for us to stay together, and he was the one who gave us the power to make the Kuchiki clan pay for what they've done to us. All he requested was that we make Kuchiki suffer and die according to this plan. We must do this. Don't you want him to pay?"

"I…do," she whispered, "but I'm afraid. He is powerful, Kiyoshi! How can you be sure this will work?"

He stroked her hair with his clawed hands, laying her head on his chest.

"It will work, trust me," he promised, "Now let me inside you. Let me come into you and strengthen you so that you will not lose your resolve. Borrow some of my power, some of my hatred and give him the fate he truly deserves."

He kissed her then and she opened her soul to him, bringing him inside where Byakuya would not be able to sense him. As she drew him in, she felt the staggering weight of his hatred envelop her, wrap around her own soul and sink far down inside until she could no longer tell where she ended and he began. Her misgivings and fears faded before her husband's single-minded purpose. It was right this man should pay. It was right for him to suffer for what he had done. It was right that in the end he should die, the fate his actions had brought to Kiyoshi. Amaya breathed in the sweet evening air. She released it in a low wicked laugh.

**Chapter 1: Fallen**

_The forest is peaceful at night. As one who seeks peace, I welcome the forest's embrace. After a day filled with duty, with honor, with righteous bloodshed, I seek a silent place inside. But there, where I go inside my soul, there is no peace now. There is only torment. I am not who I am supposed to be. I am not who I was. My eyes are opened to my own hypocrisy, but my spirit is frozen. I cannot move. I stand motionless on the pathway waiting for a sun that may never rise._

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walked slowly down the main hallway of the Kuchiki family home lost in his thoughts. The wooden floor creaked softly under his feet, a sound grown so familiar that he didn't even hear it anymore. Rukia, on the other hand, could hear it. She rolled onto her side and smiled as he stopped at her doorway, looking ghostly and ephemeral in the full moon's light.

"Good night, Rukia," he said quietly, "Sleep well."

"Good night, Byakuya," she replied.

He turned away and disappeared into the night. Rukia lay on her back, looking out through her open door at the stars. She knew there was something not quite right with her brother, but she didn't know what to do to help him. Everything was so different, now. Ever since she had met Ichigo, since Ichigo had come to save her, since the day Zangetsu had broken Senbonzakura in Byakuya's hand. Something had happened between them, something her brother would not share with her. Whatever it was, it had torn at him, the tear becoming a raw open wound as Byakuya had learned that day how the very laws he had given so much to protect had been manipulated…how he and all those who valued the word of law had been cruelly used, just pawns set against each other in Aizen's twisted game. Byakuya hadn't been the same since. He was so quiet most of the time. Although very protective of her, he maintained a distance. He was unfailingly kind to her, but she could feel his inner turmoil, beneath that serene and calm exterior, one he kept up out of duty. But no matter how she tried, she couldn't seem to get through to him. It was especially bad tonight, a night when she should be there for him, the eve of the anniversary of Lady Hisana's death. She had offered to walk with him to the cemetery and she had almost been convinced he would accept, but then his eyes had become guarded and he had gently refused.

"Go to sleep," he'd said softly, "We'll go together in the morning."

Although in her heart, Rukia had wanted to argue, something in his eyes and in his manner told her to be patient. He wasn't rejecting her. He was simply dealing with some inner torment that he was not ready to share. She knew that it was pointless to argue with him, anyway. Byakuya was nothing if not stubborn about having things his way.

"Byakuya," she whispered into the darkness, "I wish you would let me help you."

She drifted off to sleep, her thoughts still focused on her brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Intense moonlight made the pathway glow eerily as Byakuya approached the Kuchiki family cemetery. It lit the pure white kimono that replaced his normal soul reaper uniform. His black hair moved softly in the light breeze, flowing uncharacteristically free without the adornment of the kenseikan that marked him as the head of the Kuchiki Clan. He was even without the light green family heirloom scarf that usually lay about his neck and shoulders. His gait was slow and measured and his dark eyes strayed neither right nor left. Although his face looked serene, inside the captain's thoughts spun unchecked. It was always like this when the anniversary of Hisana's death arrived.

He had understood the searing pain that had burned through him at the time and even the return of that pain at random intervals during the years that followed, but wasn't time supposed to dull that pain? Wasn't the date of her death supposed to gradually lose its stranglehold on his emotions? He almost never let it escape him, but it lay there beneath that calm surface, waiting to take hold of him, to shake him firmly and remind him that, despite all of his efforts, he was not the one in control.

It was a bitter admission, for if there was any one thing that set Byakuya apart, it was his ability to remain focused and in control. It had won him the respect of his equals, the wariness of his enemies, and the fear of those under his command. Yet it wasn't any of these things that motivated him. All of this was expected. He was, after all, nobility. A noble family must set the example for others. Byakuya sighed softly, blinking slowly. In truth, he had no control. The Kuchiki legacy ruled him.

Yet even nobles must be allowed to grieve. And so, once a year, he allowed himself to remove the calm exterior he showed to everyone and express in honesty the loss he still felt so keenly. Rukia had, of course, wanted to join him. It was to be expected now that she knew Hisana was her sister, but Byakuya had refused. It was hard enough for him to relinquish control over his emotions for this one night each year even without drawing Rukia into the picture. He had attempted to be gentle, but firm in his refusal and had promised instead to accompany her to the cemetery later the next morning, so that they could share their loss at a more reasonable time. As the words had passed his lips, he knew they were a lie and that Rukia realized he was lying. But Rukia was much like her late sister. She knew when to give him space.

Byakuya paused at the cemetery gate. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a small silver key and unlocked the gate. The sharp click of the lock's release seemed to echo in the darkness around him. All else was silent. He continued forward at the same slow, measured pace until he came to Hisana's raised marker. Here he paused again, studying the words on her marker. Very slowly, he dropped to his knees, his hands extending and opening to release plum blossoms which floated gracefully downward to land on her grave. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. No one was nearby. Only when he was certain of this did he whisper a greeting to Hisana. As he did, tears formed in the corners of his eyes and in defiance of the soul reapers' admonishment that tears were a sign of weakness, he let them fall. Even as they did, his expression never changed and his body never moved. Within his spinning thoughts, memories rose and gripped him, tearing at him with their harsh reality.

"_I wish I had better news for you, but unfortunately, there is no more we can do," Captain Unohana said sadly._

"_Thank you, Captain Unohana," Hisana replied, her hand holding Byakuya's tightly, "We appreciate your efforts…and your honesty."_

_She turned to him, her eyes seeking his, but he found himself suddenly unable to look back. Instead, he closed his eyes and released a tremulous sigh._

"_What happens now?" he asked softly._

"_Hisana can stay here if she wishes. There are treatments that we can give her here that will extend her life for several months…but once we begin, she will need to stay here as the side effects can be serious."_

_Hisana shook her head firmly._

"_I know you want to help me, Captain, but I can't stay here. I won't leave life in a place like this…surrounded by pain and sadness. I want to go home. I want to be with my husband. I would gladly pay those extra months to remain at his side."_

_Byakuya caught his breath softly, once again humbled by Hisana's courage. He lifted his eyes to meet hers._

"_Are you…certain this is what you want?" he asked quietly._

_Hisana pulled him close, laying her head on his shoulder._

"_Even if it meant having only one more day, I would spend that time with you…in our home, Byakuya. I want to spend every last moment with you. I love you."_

"_Then you shall," he assured her, his voice trembling, "Captain Unohana, we will need a healer to stay with us at the Kuchiki home."_

"Of course."

The memory faded and was quickly replaced by another.

"_Is there…anything you need?" he asked softly._

_Hisana smiled bracingly._

"_Actually," she said, smiling, "I would like to take a walk…just a short one to the waterfall and back."_

_He nodded, lowering his eyes. He knew he shouldn't agree to it. She had weakened noticeably and they both knew she wasn't up to it, but couldn't find it in him to refuse her request._

"_I'll get your coat," he said, turning and walking out of the room._

_As he passed into the next room, the weight of what was happening rose up inside him, tearing at his heart and leaving him unable to breathe. Gasping softly, he dropped to his knees, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. He placed his palms on the cold floor, bracing himself._

"_Byakuya?" Hisana called from the next room._

_He tried to move, but found himself frozen. He tried to speak, but no words would come. The tears were burning in his eyes now, and he found himself nearly unable to hold them back. His chest heaved with silent sobs that shook him from head to toe. Suddenly Hisana was beside him, her soft arms wrapping around him, pulling him close to her._

"_I'm…fine," he said quickly, trying to pull away._

_Hisana only held him more tightly, her voice soft and gentle in his ears. He tensed sharply, no longer trying to pull away, but unable to meet her eyes. He stared at the floor, swallowing hard, his mind spinning, refusing to focus._

"_It's okay, Byakuya, this isn't just happening to me. It's happening to both of us."_

"_No…" he said roughly, taking a deep breath, "This is selfish of me. I'm not the one who is…"_

_He trailed off, unable to say the words._

"_No, you're not the one who is dying, Byakuya. In a way, I think you have it worse than me. When this ends, I will have no worries, no cares, no regrets…but you will. Byakuya, I know you. You will lock your heart away from everyone. You will bury your feelings and try to be strong, but your grief will tear you apart from the inside if you don't let it go."_

"_We are soul reapers," he whispered distantly, his body shaking, "We are taught never to shed tears…we are…soul reapers."_

"_Stop," she said, taking his face in her hands and forcing him to meet her eyes._

"_We are…"_

"_Byakuya."_

_She brought her mouth to his, silencing him with a tender kiss. He closed his eyes and felt the tension seep away as he drew a deep breath and slowly released it. With an effort, he rose, bringing Hisana up with him. He took his coat and slipped it around her shoulders. Turning away for a moment, he brushed the last of the tears from his eyes. He turned back to her and smiled gently, taking her hand._

"Come," he said softly, "The moon is beautiful tonight."

The memory spun away and was followed by another.

_"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I wish that I was stronger, then you wouldn't have to carry me. It's just that I haven't been able to walk with you for several days now…and I really want to go to the waterfall."_

_"Don't be silly," he said softly, lifting her gently, "It isn't so far…and you are not heavy."_

_He carried her out the gate and onto the trail. Night sounds rose out of the darkness and the air smelled of flowers. The breeze fluttered through their hair._

_"I love this place, Byakuya. Since you brought me here, since we married, this place has always filled me with peace. I…just wanted to be out here…one last time."_

_"Nonsense," he chided her gently, "I'll bring you here any time you wish."_

_Hisana was silent for a moment._

_"Byakuya," she said finally, "I know you feel it, too. However we avoid it or try not to talk about it, I am going to die…soon. You know this."_

_He sat down beneath the cherry trees by the waterfall, holding her in his arms._

_"You see," he said, squeezing her hand gently, "The moon is full tonight."_

_"Byakuya," she said, placing a hand on his cheek._

_He caught his breath sharply._

_"Hisana," he whispered, "I…can't do this. Not now."_

_"We have to do this, Byakuya. I have to help you deal with this before it's too late. Hear me, Byakuya!"_

_He took her hands in his and held them to his heart._

_"Hisana…I…When I think of you, I…don't want to think about this…about the slow, drawn out pain, about the worry…or the loss. When I think of you, I want to remember how it feels to hold you, the sound of your voice when you laugh, the feel of your hands on my face. Those are the things worth keeping…not the sadness…not the regret. I have time for that later."_

_"But," she whispered, "I won't be here then…and…I cannot stand the thought of you facing that pain alone."_

_"Hisana," he said, his voice starting to tremble, "You shouldn't worry about me."_

_"I wouldn't be the love of your life if I did not worry about you."_

_He sighed softly, forcing himself to meet her eyes._

_"What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly._

_"Just this," she whispered, "When the tears come, let me catch them. When you feel weak with grief, let me help to strengthen you. For what time I have left, let me help you to deal with your grief, Byakuya."_

_"Hisana…"_

_She pulled him down until he lay next to her, his head rested on her shoulder, his face buried in her black hair. She stroked his back gently and felt a trembling sigh escape him._

_"You can't do this alone," she whispered, "Let me help you."_

_His body shook softly under her touch, then harder, but no sound broke free. She only knew she had finally reached him when she felt the wetness on her throat and felt his trembling hands tighten their hold on her._

"That night was our last together," he whispered into the night, "I wish that I had listened to you before then. I know now what you wanted so desperately. You wanted to help me through my grief, because it was a way to give meaning to the last days of your life…to make a positive difference even to your last moment. The truth is, you did help me…you always made a difference to me…Hisana!"

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, breathing whispered thoughts into the night, the moments melting one into the next. He only came back to awareness when he felt the approach of another. He brushed the last of his tears away, but did not move from his place at Hisana's side. Instead, he waited silently until the other stood on the opposite side of Hisana's grave, gazing down at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked softly, his head still bent, eyes downcast.

"I am sorry if I interrupted you, Captain Kuchiki, but I very much need to speak to you," the woman said quietly.

"This is a private place. You are trespassing here. What could be important enough to bring you here so late at night?" he asked, still not raising his eyes.

"Obviously, you do not know who I am. I imagine I should have expected that. We've only met once and it was very brief. I do not think, however, that you will have forgotten my name. My name is Amaya Yukimura."

Byakuya looked up at her then, studying her carefully. She was small and slight, like Rukia, but with even darker skin, hair and eyes. Her eyes were intense and sad. There was, of course, good reason for that, he knew.

"Very well, then, Amaya," he said after a moment, "but I think we should talk somewhere else. Will you return with me to my home?"

"I was hoping," she said, "that you might come with me to mine."

He lowered his eyes again.

"Give me a moment," he said quietly.

"Of course," she replied softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, giving Amaya the time she needed to close the distance between them. As she reached him, she released Kiyoshi, freezing with fear as he rose up over Byakuya. Too quickly, the captain sensed what was happening and opened his eyes. Instinctively, he reached for Senbonzakura, but swiftly remembered that he was unarmed. He used his flash step to move clear of Kiyoshi's first strike. Kiyoshi shoved Amaya out of Byakuya's reach and summoned the other hollows. They rose out of the shadows, swirling around Byakuya as he tried to use the flash step again to gain space. But the cold dead hands of the hollows were everywhere at once, latching onto his limbs and forcing him roughly to the ground on Hisana's grave.

Byakuya used his kidou to send blazes of spirit energy slashing through the hollows, but his attacks were not enough. Icy skeletal hands gripped his body tightly all over now, tearing painfully into his flesh. The hollow that had first attacked him stood over him, sword in hand. Slowly it stepped forward and, smiling wickedly, it drove the blade into his shoulder, throwing him backward and pinning him to the ground. The hollow pressed a knee down into Byakuya's chest and leaned over him, laughing as his blood poured out of him onto Hisana's grave.

"Don't worry," he growled softly, "Our next strike won't kill you."

The hollow raised a hand. As he did, all of the hollows released a dark blaze of energy directly into their captive through their grasping hands. Byakuya's body arched with the shock of it, his vision fading as he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia lay, unable to sleep, reaching out just to feel the touch of her brother's spiritual pressure. Feeling that he was nearby, that he was safe, she drifted off for a time, tossing and turning. Her brother's face haunted her dreams; bloodstained and pale as it had been the day he had taken the force of Gin's blade into his chest in an effort to save her. His weak, pain-filled voice again told the story of his marriage to Lady Hisana. Again and again, he begged her forgiveness. She felt again, his trembling hand taking hers, his deep cobalt eyes expressing a sorrow, a regret she had never seen in him before. Rukia jumped awake. What was it she had felt? She reached out again and felt the sudden intense surge of Byakuya's spiritual pressure, telling her that he was fighting…using the full extent of his power. Almost as swiftly, the energy burst faded and disappeared completely.

"Byakuya," Rukia cried, leaping from her bed and dashing out into the darkness without taking time to dress or even slip on her shoes. She ran as quickly as she could, heedless of the stones on the path that pressed painfully into her feet as she ran. She was so intent on reaching him that she failed to see Renji appear on the path ahead of her and she plowed into him, taking them both to the ground.

"Rukia!" he shouted, hauling her to her feet, "I felt it too. Come on!"

They ran side by side through the darkness, slowing as the tall memorials of the Kuchiki family cemetery loomed ahead of them. As she approached the cemetery, Rukia thought she heard voices ahead of her in the darkness, but by the time they reached the gate, the cemetery had fallen silent. There was no sign of anyone. Rukia and Renji turned and raced down the pathway to Hisana's grave. Ahead of them, the mist thinned and as they drew abreast of the grave, they skidded to a stop, staring at the blood-drenched grass on Hisana's grave. In that instant, Rukia knew. Her body froze with terror and she barely felt Renji's hands as they took hold of her in shock.

"Byakuya!" she screamed in horror.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I can't move! The bindings on my wrists and ankles somehow block my spirit energy. The darkness is intense and I can feel the hollows all around. Kiyoshi is near, his grating voice pleading for Amaya to begin…to begin what? I feel her uncertainty, her fear, even though I cannot see. She strains away from me, but is pulled slowly back to my side by his pleadings, his cries, and his promises to keep her safe. I hear her shuddering intake of breath and feel a tear fall onto my face._

_I sense a flare of light, but cannot see it through the blackness of the hollow energy that imprisons me. Trembling hands extend over me. As the hands move, the coldness takes root inside me. I bite down hard against the pain and try to drive it away so my mind can focus, so I can think clearly, but it only grows sharper and more intense. Her hands burn my skin now, moving slowly from head to toe in a detached, methodical exploration. There is great evil in her touch, something I cannot fathom or resist, but which I can only sense growing closer. My heart is racing and if I could move, I would cry out. Her mind is probing mine and I am helpless against it. She warns me not to resist. Her thoughts move alongside mine, capturing them, trying to…to calm me. Something tells me not to trust her. What is she trying to do? She assures me that she does not seek my death. Still her hands move over me in that same forceful manner, the burning sensation deepening until it becomes unbearable. What is…happening…to me? I have to…fight her!_

"Hold him! I…I can't do this if he struggles so much," Amaya cautioned the hollows.

Kiyoshi smiled down at her.

"It's working! I can feel it, now!" he cried softly.

"Kiyoshi, he's still fighting me. I can't complete this if his spiritual pressure keeps pushing back at me like this. It won't fuse properly."

Kiyoshi leaned over the semi-conscious captain and placed a hand to his chest, sending a blaze of black energy downward. Byakuya's body jumped violently, and then fell still.

"There, my love," he said softly, "Now he cannot move at all. Go on, now. You've nearly completed it.

Amaya leaned forward, placing both hands on Byakuya's chest. White fire flashed under her palms, surrounding him, binding the human form they had constructed to their captive's soul.

"Now, Kiyoshi!" she cried.

Kiyoshi reached over to the table beside him and grabbed a small cylinder. Turning back to their captive, he plunged his hand into Byakuya's chest, driving the cylinder deep into his heart. Amaya leaned close and repaired the damage to the heart, leaving the cylinder embedded inside. Kiyoshi pulled his hand free of Byakuya's chest, watching with wildly triumphant eyes as Amaya closed and healed the wound. Even as she finished, she sagged and dropped down onto Byakuya's body, her strength gone. Kiyoshi lifted her gently and carried her to their bed. Her carefully set her down and floated up into the air above her.

"You are not strong enough for this, Amaya. Let your soul rest for a while. I will do what needs to be done from here. It requires a much more ruthless heart than yours. I have the ruthlessness, but I need your soul reaper powers to finish this. I promise…I will free you when this is done."

He paused for a moment, admiring her, then dived into her.

_It's so dark here…so cold! I've never felt this kind of coldness, one that reaches through me, that makes me tremble. What is happening to me? I remember the cemetery, the woman, and the hollows. They attacked so quickly! How did I not sense them there? I should have been able to react before they struck! Am I dead? Why can't I move? I feel such pain, but even the pain feels wrong somehow. Where am I? Why can't I see? Why does even breathing feel so difficult?_

"Hello again," said Amaya's voice from somewhere in the darkness around Byakuya, "I guess by now you are wondering just where you are. Would you like me to tell you?"

Byakuya felt a deep chill as he realized that, although the voice belonged to Amaya, the spirit behind it was far too sinister.

"I know you are not Amaya," he gasped, "Who are you? Are you that hollow?"

"You caught on already? Well, you are half right. I am Amaya, but it is Kiyoshi who you sense. I was overwhelmed by the work I had to do after we captured you. His spirit is within me, strengthening me."

"He wants to control your soul reaper powers, why?" Byakuya demanded, "He and the other hollows could have killed me then and there in the cemetery. Why do you toy with me? What do you want?"

"I will make this simple for you. I intend to make your clan pay for taking away my freedom, my happiness, and my life with Kiyoshi. I will make you pay for the tears and the blood we shed because of you. I knew I wasn't strong enough to follow through with the plan, so Kiyoshi helped me to capture you and to…transform you."

"What?" Byakuya hissed.

"He knew that the process we used to transform you would leave me greatly weakened, so he took control of me and will use my powers to complete our plans."

"What have you done!" demanded Byakuya angrily.

"What I've done is nothing compared to what your family did to mine. You rebelled, Byakuya. Your marriage to Hisana was every bit as wrong as mine to Kiyoshi, but while we paid the ultimate price, you stood by, even as your elders used us to set an example for you. They couldn't control you, so they punished us. It was hypocrisy for you to just stand by and let it happen. At very least, you could have fought their efforts. You had no trouble defending your own sin."

"You are correct when you say that my marriage to Hisana was wrong in the eyes of the law, but we took our chances knowing the risk…and so did you." Byakuya said softly.

"You know that your family went out of their way to see that we were punished harshly, even while you were spared it. Even putting Kiyoshi in the Sereitei's prison was not enough. You and I both know they were behind the riot that claimed his life. His blood is on your hands, Byakuya Kuchiki…and now you will do penance!"

"I had no knowledge of any plan to do harm to Kiyoshi in prison, and in any case, who are you to dictate my penance? What gives you the right?" Byakuya whispered.

"What do nobles know about right, Byakuya Kuchiki? All the nobles care about are appearances, a surface reflection of laws and order, but nothing so pointless as goodness or right!"

"For one who is, herself noble, you know nothing about nobility," Byakuya snapped, "You know even less about what cost I have already paid. You are wrong when you say that I did nothing. I fought them. I threatened to leave the soul society. What would you have had me do to placate them? I couldn't leave Hisana. She was everything to me, just as Kiyoshi was to you! Hisana was my heart!"

"Shinotsuro…you have no heart! You see, I will have justice now. You feel it already, don't you… the weakness, the weight as spiritual pressure sinks down upon you. You know something is very wrong with your body, but you do not know what. Let me tell you what it is. You feel cold now. You feel a deeper kind of pain. You feel hunger. I have forced a change upon you…you whose clan looks down on the people of the Rukongai and humankind alike! You are noble no more, soul reaper no more. Byakuya Kuchiki is gone. You are Shinotsuro…you are human. My voice comes at you out of the darkness and your human eyes cannot see me. You are a helpless child, now. You will go into their world, now."

"You…you can't do this!" Byakuya gasped, "It's not possible…"

"I already have. But don't worry, Shinotsuro, I will leave you with a small bit of hope. Your wrists bear silver bonds. These hold a key to your release. Discover their secret before your body dies and you can release the soul reaper trapped inside. Mind the time it takes to figure things out. I will follow you into that world and do everything I can to kill you before you free yourself."

"Why not kill me now? Why the games?"

Amaya leaned close to Byakuya.

"I could kill you now if I wished to do so, but I made a promise to someone who showed me how to do this to you," she whispered in Byakuya's ear, "Sosuke Aizen. You know that name, don't you? And if I had reason to hurt you, he had even more. He is the only one I know who hates you with more ferocity than I do. Now then, Shinotsuro, the portal opens. It is time for you to go. Out of fairness, I'll give you a head start. Just remember, you won't be able to see me there. I'll come out of nowhere and kill you before you know what happened."

Byakuya felt his body start to burn from head to toe. The pain went from sharp, to intense, to unbearable. He felt himself falling endlessly; filling him with an emotion he had never felt before. It gripped him mercilessly, tearing at him until it broke free of him in a seemingly endless scream.


	2. The Hunted

**Chapter 2: The Hunted**

"Man, am I glad finals are over!" Ichigo exclaimed, "All that staying up all night and studying really sucks."

"Well, I hate to be the one to point out the obvious," replied Uryu archly, "but you wouldn't have to stay up all night studying if you studied more frequently."

"Hey, who asked you?" Ichigo snapped back, half-seriously, "Anyway it's hard to make time for studying, what with the reaper stuff and all the extra training with Kisuke. I guess ol' hat and clogs is worried that I might go soft."

"Oh, I don't think so, Ichigo," Orihime chimed in, "He just knows that there's trouble out there and he wants to make sure we all stay safe."

"It's good for us to practice our skills," Chad added, "as we've learned, you never know when we're going to need them."

"You got that right," Ichigo agreed, "Still, I don't know if making me practice every day 'til I'm half-dead qualifies as normal practice. I feel more like he's worried about something. He and Yoruichi have been real out of sorts lately. I think something might already have happened."

"Do you have any ideas about what it could be?" Chad asked softly.

Ichigo sighed, his eyes lowering.

"Not really, no. But it's in their eyes and in the impatience I feel in Kisuke when we're training. I feel like something has happened…and maybe they're waiting for something else. I don't know…but it worries me that they're so serious. I just wish Rukia or Renji were here. You know they'd tell us more about what's up."

"Maybe that's why they haven't been around," suggested Uryu, "Maybe someone doesn't want them talking to us about whatever it is. The soul reapers are often secretive."

"Is that right, Quincy?" said Ichigo indignantly, his eyes flashing.

"Does the truth hurt, Ichigo?" Uryu said, raising an eyebrow.

Orihime stepped between them.

"Ichigo," she said quickly, "why don't we go down to the river. I think it's warm enough to swim. We can take a picnic lunch. What do you think?"

Ichigo glared at Uryu.

"All right, I'll go get a few things from home and meet you there."

He turned away and walked back home, cutting through the park to save time. The park trail wound through the green expanse of the park, tapering off as it came to the river. Ichigo turned toward the road that led to his house, still distracted by the feeling that important things were bring kept from him. He had nearly reached the road, when he heard a sudden rustling in the bushes off to his right. Turning quickly, he spotted a boy who looked to be only a few years older than him, on his hands and knees in the bushes. His face was lowered, but Ichigo could see it was badly bruised and battered. He had long black hair pulled back into a hair-tie. His long-sleeved black shirt and jeans were torn in several places and his hands were scratched and bleeding. Ichigo hurried to the boy's side, reaching down to pull him into the light.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, and then stopped, staring into the boy's intense dark eyes, "Wait a minute," he said softly, "but no, I guess not…"

"I'm…fine," the boy managed.

"You look familiar," commented Ichigo, "Do you live around here?"

"I…just moved here," the boy stammered.

"Looks like you managed to find some trouble…" Ichigo continued, "Do you need any help?"

"Um, no…thank you."

"Ichigo," Ichigo said, extending his hand, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thank you, Ichigo," the boy said, taking his hand, "You can call me Shin."

"Okay, Shin, you got a last name, too?"

"It's…just Shin," the boy answered.

Shin climbed slowly to his feet, swaying unsteadily. Ichigo reached out to help, but the boy stepped back uncertainly. Ichigo was struck with a feeling of familiarity that he just couldn't place. He furrowed his brow, studying Shin even more intently. The youth looked around searchingly, as though trying to get his bearings.

"Shin…I don't mean to seem rude, but you're looking around like you're lost or something. Are you sure you don't need any help?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay…I just…I was looking for someone. Look, thanks for your help Ichigo, but I really have to go. Thanks…for giving me a hand."

"Oh, it was nothing. Maybe we'll see each other around, Shin."

"Maybe," the boy said, turning away.

"Wait," Ichigo called after him, "What about the guys who did all of that damage? You sure they won't come back?"

"Don't worry about it," Shin called back, "I'll be fine."

Ichigo stood, shaking his head, watching as Shin walked slowly away. When he was out of sight, Ichigo turned and jogged down the trail to his house. Shin's eyes followed him from the bushes until he disappeared around a bend in the road. Once he was certain that he was alone, Shin walked slowly back to the water's edge, stopping to gather water into his cupped hands to wash his face. Bending over the water's edge, he froze, staring down at his reflection in the water. The face that gazed back at him was strikingly similar to his own face, as it had looked nearly eighty years before.

"How can this be?" he whispered, stunned, "That's why Ichigo couldn't place me. I'm not sure anyone would know me…except maybe…her. I could look for her. I know she is here, but it's strange. I used to know my way around the living world, but now I can't remember…"

He climbed slowly to his feet, but his chest suddenly tightened and his vision dimmed. It was clear that something was wrong with the body he was imprisoned in, but finding himself suddenly alone in an unfamiliar place, there was little he could do about it. He knew he couldn't stay where he was. Amaya would be following and in the human body, he wouldn't be able to sense when she grew near. He couldn't turn to Ichigo, because it was exactly what Amaya would expect him to do. In fact, it seemed frighteningly odd that she would place him directly in Ichigo's path. Something was not right. If she wanted him to go to Ichigo, then that was the last place he could go.

He remembered suddenly that Amaya had mentioned a clue. Sliding his shirtsleeves up, he quickly spotted the slim silver band on each wrist. He studied them carefully, but found no markings on their polished surfaces.

_I don't see any markings! There's nothing there. Either she lied or there is something I'm just not able to see. I have to do something, but what? Once, I knew all of the pathways of the Soul Society and the human world, but now I can't remember any of it. This body is a mystery to me as well. I don't know why my heart beats so fast. I think that what I'm feeling is fear, but I don't understand why it weakens me when I feel it. I can't force it away or control it as I could before. The connection between this body and my emotion is too strong! It's making my lungs burn in my chest. I… can't breathe!_

Shin doubled over, gasping for breath. Spots swam before his eyes and the air went dark and cold around him. He felt himself falling and was dimly aware of unseen arms reaching out to catch him as he fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shin's eyes fluttered and he moaned softly in his sleep. Orihime leaned over him, empowering the golden sphere she maintained around him.

"Where did you find him, Ichigo?" she asked, studying the boy's battered face.

"He was in the park. As I was coming home, I saw him crawling out of the bushes. I asked if he needed any help, but he said he was okay. Someone had beaten him up pretty bad. When I left the park, he was walking the other way on the path, but when I came back, he was still there. He saw me, I think, and then he just passed out. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have left him like that."

"It's okay," Orihime assured him, "he's going to be fine. He just needs some rest, now. It was good of you to bring him home with you like that."

"Well, what was I gonna do? He needed help."

"He looks familiar somehow," commented Uryu.

"I think so, too," agreed Chad, "But I've never seen him around here. It's kind of odd."

"I was thinking the same thing, myself," Ichigo said, studying Shin carefully. I think, though, that it's not so much his physical features…it's his spirit energy, but the feel of it is just too weak to read."

"Are you thinking he could be a soul reaper?" asked Uryu.

"How could he be? He's obviously human," said Ichigo, shaking his head.

"So are you, if I remember correctly," observed Uryu adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah…but, that's different. Besides, for him to be like me…no, not with such low spiritual pressure. He couldn't be."

"Ru…kia," the boy moaned softly.

Ichigo whirled around, staring.

"How does this kid know Rukia? It can't be from school, 'cause he's new and Rukia hasn't been around for a while. She never mentioned a guy named Shin. No, this is something else. He's connected to Rukia somehow, but there's almost no spiritual pressure around him…just that tiny fragment of familiarity. He's not a soul reaper. So, who is he? Who came after him in the park? Was he coming here looking for her?"

"Maybe we should talk to Kisuke," suggested Chad, "He might know something useful."

"Yeah, maybe," Ichigo replied, his eyes still focused on Shin, "We need to do something soon. When we talked in the park, he didn't seem to want any help. I'm kind of worried that if we leave he'll bolt. I think he's in some kind of trouble."

"Have you considered," Uryu asked, "that he might be an enemy? "

"What?" said Ichigo, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, he showed up out of the blue, practically on your doorstep. He said he didn't want your help, then collapsed. What if that was an act."

"It's not an act," said Orihime, "His body is unstable. His spiritual pressure is low, but it almost feels like it's pulsating. It rises and drops. He's also feverish and he keeps trembling like he's in pain. Something bad happened to him. I just don't know what."

"Wait…" Ichigo said slowly, "If he is a soul reaper…then he has to have been attacked. Rukia lost her power. Maybe he did too."

"Well, that could be why he seems familiar," said Chad, "We met so many soul reapers when we went to the soul society. He could have been there…but he would have been beneath our radar…in the background."

"I suppose," muttered Ichigo noncommittally.

"I'm all done here, Ichigo," Orihime said, jarring them out of their thoughts, "Healing makes me hungry! Can we go eat? Kisuke said he'd make dinner for anyone who showed up tonight."

"Yeah, right," Ichigo said with a shake of his head, "He just wants to get me down into that training room again. It would give us a chance to ask him some questions regarding Shin. Whatever, at least he's a good cook…Oh, sorry Orihime…I didn't mean that the way it sounded. All right, let's go. Karin said she'd keep an eye on him if I had to go out. I think she thinks he's cute."

XXXXXXXXXX

_I have to wake up! I don't know when she'll come after me. I only know she will. I won't be able to see her coming until it is too late. I can't stay where I am. I heard Ichigo and the others…I'm at Ichigo's house, I know. This is exactly where she'll come looking for me. I…have to…wake up. I must leave here, but how? I don't know where to go and I don't know the first thing about living among humans!_

In the midst of his dreams, something told Shin that he was in grave danger. He didn't know how he knew, but he felt it as surely as if his soul reaper senses had told him. He opened his eyes and rolled to his feet, his head spinning as he made his way across the room. The pain in his body had lessened significantly and the dizziness faded rapidly. Shin stared out the window guardedly. The sky, though it had been clear all day, had deteriorated into a twisted mass of dark rain clouds. Shin noticed that Ichigo had provided him with fresh clothing, black sweatpants and a dark-colored sweatshirt. He dressed quickly, listening for others who might still be in the house. He moved to the window and slipped it open, easing the screen out of it. He climbed out the window and found a place where he could drop safely to the ground. As he landed, he heard footsteps behind him. His heart began to beat faster and, instinctively, he turned to run.

"I thought you might run," said Ichigo, stepping into view, "What's going on, Shin?"

Shin turned away and broke into a run. Behind him, he heard Ichigo call his name again. Suddenly, he felt a change in the air all around him. A sharp breeze hissed by and then something struck him hard from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell?" cried Ichigo.

A moment later, Ichigo's body dropped to the ground. Shin felt the sudden weight of intense spiritual pressure and was forced harder against the ground, his body unable to move. He could barely make out the sounds of two voices…Ichigo's and Amaya's.

"What's the big idea picking on a kid who can't even see you? You're a reaper, aren't you? I thought reapers only attacked hollows. What gives?" he demanded.

"Things aren't always as they seem, Ichigo Kurosaki," Amaya replied, "You mean to say that he hasn't told you? How interesting!"

"Hasn't told me what? Who are you? Who is this kid and how does he know Rukia?" Ichigo pressed.

"You know, I think I'll let you figure that out for yourself. Consider it a game, Ichigo Kurosaki, one with very high stakes. Good luck figuring it out! Good-bye!"

She disappeared suddenly in a brilliant flash of light.

"Hey, where are you…crap! Ah well, I really don't feel like chasing her. I've got a feeling she'll be back."

A moment later, the spiritual pressure decreased and Ichigo's body reanimated. Shin pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and then leaned back against a nearby tree, staring warily at Ichigo. Ichigo walked over and sat down facing him, giving him a hard stare.

"You got something you want to tell me, Shin? Why is a soul reaper trying to mess with you?"

"I couldn't see it," Shin said, shivering, "I could only hear it a little."

"Okay, Shin, how does a kid who can't even see soul reapers know about them? Just who the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you that, Ichigo." Shin replied quietly.

"Hey!" Ichigo said, leaning toward him, "Did you miss the part where I just saved your ass? What if she comes back? You won't be able to see her. She could be sitting nearby, waiting for you to go off alone. You need help. Look, I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, but Shin, let me help you. I can at least see her."

"I know you can see her, Ichigo," Shin replied, struggling to keep his voice calm, "but what you don't understand is that she only found me because you brought me here."

"What should I have done? Left you unconscious in the park? Look, I'm sorry if it's my fault she found you, but I really was trying to help. Is there someone else you can go to?"

"Yes," Shin said, looking at the ground, "I can go to Yoruichi Shihoin. You know her, right?"

"How do you…?"

"Please, just tell me where to find her," Shin said, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'll take you to her now," Ichigo offered.

Shin shook his head firmly, his eyes hardening.

"No…your reiatsu is too strong, too easy for the soul reaper to sense. She'll search for me, but with my low spiritual pressure and the darkness, I can stick to the shadows. She won't find me."

"You are a soul reaper!" Ichigo said sharply, "You've been injured and lost control over your spiritual pressure. Don't bother to tell me I'm wrong, Shin. There's no other explanation for your knowledge about spiritual pressure and soul reapers. But what I don't know is how you're connected to Rukia. Do you have an answer for that, Shin?"

Shin stared at him silently.

"You won't tell me anything, right? Well, you sound like your mind's made up. Okay," Ichigo said, taking out a pen and a slip of paper, "I think you're asking for trouble, but if that's the way it has to be…"

Ichigo scribbled the directions onto the slip of paper and handed them to Shin.

"Be careful, Shin," Ichigo warned him, "That soul reaper had some serious spiritual pressure around her. Oh, my number is on there in case you get into trouble. Good luck."

"Thank you, Ichigo," Shin said, taking the slip of paper, "I know you want to do more, but believe me, this is for the best."

"I hope you're right, Shin," Ichigo whispered as Shin slipped away into the shadows.

Shin remained in the shadows as he made his way back to the park. The trees and bushes gave him cover as he worked his way across Karakura town. The park soon gave way to a maze of streets and he followed the path Ichigo had laid out, careful to remain in the dark patches as much as possible. He had walked for some time when he sensed that someone was following him. He stayed frozen in the shadows, watching and listening until he was convinced that whoever followed must have given up and disappeared behind him. He had only just stepped back onto the road when he felt Amaya approaching again. He only had time to realize that he had sensed her sooner this time, then her arms wrapped around him pulling him tight up against her, her zanpakuto pressed into his back.

"I told you to be careful, Shinotsuro. I told you what I would do to you if I found you. You know, you shouldn't continue to refuse help. It's going to get you killed. Time to pay for your foolishness, Shinotsuro!"

With incredible speed, she thrust her zanpakuto through him, and then pulled it out slowly, watching with gleaming eyes as he gasped harshly and sank slowly to his knees, his face pale with shock. He fell forward onto his stomach and then lay, unmoving, at her feet, his blood pooling beneath him.

"This is becoming pointless. You are truly pathetic. It's like you're not even trying. If Aizen hadn't demanded we let this go on longer, I'd finish you off right now!"

She knelt next to him and took him by the hair, pulling his head up so she could see his face.

"You're very lucky, Shinotsuro. She is coming. Maybe with her help, this will become more interesting. You have hardly been worth the time! You should let her help you. See you later…if you survive."

Shin felt Amaya's presence fade and found himself alone in the darkness, the wetness of his blood turning cold on his skin. His eyes still open, he saw the flash of two golden orbs approaching. Out of the darkness, a black cat appeared and moved quickly toward the boy. Shin stared into the golden eyes.

"Y…Yoruichi…Senpai…" he gasped, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees and reaching for the cat.

The cat stepped closer, gazing at him sternly. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing and he felt his consciousness fading.

"Senpai…" he managed in a whisper, and then collapsed completely.

A white light flashed around the cat and out of the light, a nude woman emerged where the cat had been. She knelt next to the boy, checking him for signs of life. She could see he was rapidly losing blood and moved to lift him. As she did, his hand opened and a slip of paper fell out. She caught the slip of paper and squinted down at it under the light of a streetlamp. Her eyes widened and looked at the boy again, studying him closely.

"So who are you and why were you looking for me?" she asked, gazing down at him intently, "Obviously, you're in no shape to answer. It seems I have little choice, but to save your life first and ask questions later."

Lifting him carefully, she flash-stepped away, leaving the bloodied alleyway empty.


	3. The Stranger Outside

**Chapter 3: The Stranger Outside**

_This body is so heavy. It is so weak! My senses are so limited. How can I do this? Every time I move, Amaya is there. I wonder if she has some way of always knowing where I am. It could be built into my body somewhere. As much as I try to escape her, I can't with all of these limitations!_

_I feel another presence nearby. I know I've felt this spirit energy before…but the darkness around me makes it difficult for me to focus…to remember. It was a long time ago, but I remember this voice…the touch of those hands. I remember her laughter. I remember how it infuriated me! How she toyed with me! Her touch is different now, gentle and filled with purpose. I feel her spirit energy pouring into me, her frustration mounting as my human body resists the intrusion. The pain is intense and it grows worse as she continues to work. I try to push her away, but she forces my hands down and keeps working, speaking words that make no sense to me. I'm cold again. My body won't stop shaking. I can feel Amaya nearby, watching. I have…to move!_

"Don't try to move," said a soft, silken voice, "I've only just patched you up."

Shin tried to move and pain shot through his back and side, forcing him to lie back down. He felt the softness of a bed and smelled the scent of fresh linen.

"I tried to warn you."

Shin turned his head slightly and his eyes widened.

"You," he gasped.

"Me, what?" the woman asked, arching an eyebrow.

She studied him carefully, spending a long time gazing into his eyes. Shin lay speechless, unable to move. Finally, she gave a small gasp of recognition and smiled at him knowingly.

"Well," she said softly, "This is a surprise…yes, I feel it now, that presence, but it feels like it's a hundred miles away. What has happened to you, Byakuya Kuchiki? Yes, I know it's you. Word came from the Sereitei that you were missing, but there were few details. What I want to know is why are you here? Why are you in this form? This is not a gigai. It's actual flesh and blood. You must be in a great deal of trouble if you've come to me."

"What makes you think…"

"I found Ichigo's map," she explained, "I know that you were trying to reach me. What I don't know is why. Who did this to you, Byakuya?"

"If I tell you, will you actually be of any help or will you simply turn it into another game?" he asked coldly.

"That's not very nice of you, suggesting such a thing. You know, you did come to me."

"As you so kindly pointed out, I had run out of options. I would still much rather live than die, even though it means relying on you."

"You're not making this easy, Kuchiki," Yoruichi said with narrowed eyes, "Why all the venom? I never understood why you despised me so much."

"You tormented me at every opportunity," he snapped.

"It was all in good fun. I didn't realize you were taking things so seriously. My bad. Now, why don't we just call a truce? I really don't think you have it in you to take on two angry women."

"I think you may have a point there," he said with a resigned sigh, "Very well, then. I will tell you what happened, but first you must promise that this won't go any farther than the two of us. I don't want Rukia, Ichigo, or any of their friends drawn into this."

"Ichigo doesn't know it's you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He shook his head.

"No, and I intend for it to stay that way. Don't look at me like that. It's not that I'm holding a grudge, but the ones who did this to me knowingly placed me near Ichigo. They expect me to go to him. Besides, Ichigo doesn't listen to anything anyone tells him to do."

"Who does that remind me of?"

"Not amusing," he commented dryly, "You know that Ichigo would want Rukia to know. He wouldn't understand why…"

"I get it," Yoruichi assured him, "you want to protect Rukia. Okay, it stays between you and me."

She stretched out on the bed next to him, ignoring his look of annoyance, listening to his story with widened eyes. He could almost swear that he heard her start to purr.

"So she and this hollow transformed you somehow…" she said when he finished, "You know, I heard stories about something like this, but unfortunately for you, the research I heard about was abandoned. It was supposed to have been destroyed. But you say she mentioned Aizen. He had his hand in much that was darker like that."

"What, exactly, did you hear about the research?" he asked.

"Oh, there were some trials of a replacement for the gigai, but it was halted after the researchers discovered that the human form, although very realistic, was too unstable. I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know that at least one soul reaper died during the trials. I imagine I should go to the Sereitei and search the archives. I would go now, but it's just too dangerous a time to leave you. Even if not for the severity of your wound, you need to gain physical strength, to regain the ability to see her coming, and you need to learn to handle life in a flesh body."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"Really?" she asked, sliding closer to him. She turned swiftly, pulling him into an intense kiss. His first reaction was to pull away, but as he tried to move, an incredible surge of emotion stopped him. He was suddenly keenly aware of the softness of her skin and lips, the press of her body into his. He was shaking with emotion again, his heart racing, his eyes wide and his breath quickening. He lost his awareness of his wounds, of his dilemma, and of who they were and the million reasons he couldn't stand her. He was lost in the enjoyment of her sweet smell, her hands on his face, and her mouth relentlessly exploring his. She allowed it to continue for a few moments, and then pulled away, laughing.

"That's some emotional control you've got there, Kuchiki. You and I both know how you feel about me, but you hardly put up any kind of fight at all!"

Byakuya tensed, his eyes flashing.

"Okay," he breathed in a ragged whisper, "Now I really despise you. Why did you do that?"

"I had to prove a point. This body is foreign to you, as are your human emotions. You're just reacting haphazardly to everything, without engaging your thinking."

"How can anyone think when they get barraged by all of these stupid sensory and emotional messages?"

"Practice," she said simply.

"Tell me you're not going to start kissing me again!" he said, flustered, "I _am_ trying not to bleed to death!"

"Right," she laughed, "You wish! You know, Kuchiki, you're a good kisser. I almost let things go farther than I intended."

"Shut up!" he snapped, "I thought you were going to help me."

"Well," she said, sobering slightly, "I guess it wasn't really fair of me."

"No, not really," he agreed, his eyes blinking slowly, then closing.

"Kuchiki," she purred, "We've come a long way already if we can reach an agreement on anything!"

She slipped out of the bed and pulled the blanket over him, smiling.

"Rest, Byakuya," she said softly, "I'm going to go see Kisuke. I want to know what he knows about human transformation. Don't worry, I won't tell him about you…not unless I have no other choice. This house is warded. You will be safe until I come back. Just don't run off, okay?"

Noting that he hadn't replied, she looked closely and realized he was already asleep. She leaned over and kissed him gently, then slipped silently out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Shinotsuro, I know where you are hiding. The cat woman will be a challenge, I admit, but she won't be able to shield you for long. Whatever help she gives you will not be enough. I will wait in the dark recesses for a moment that finds you alone and I will finish what I started._

Byakuya moved fitfully in his sleep, flashes of memory assaulting him relentlessly from every direction. He again watched in stunned silence as the hollows surrounded him, their icy hands gripping him, their black energy blasting through him, sending him into an impenetrable darkness. Amaya's voice followed, taunting him, teasing him into running, but as fast as he fled, she was always there. She held him tightly against her, driving her zanpakuto through his body again and again. He sensed suddenly that he was dying. He jumped awake with a sharp cry. Feeling wetness on his back, he reached around with his hand. When he withdrew it, it was soaked in blood. Gasping and clenching his teeth against the pain, he reached for a towel that lay on the nightstand and pressed it hard against the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. Waves of intense pain tore at him, forcing another sharp cry from his lips.

Yoruichi appeared suddenly at his side.

"Try not to move," she said soothingly.

She gently turned him and lifted the towel, examining the reopened wound briefly, then pressed it against the wound again, swearing softly.

"Damn, I thought it was under control. This human form is harder to heal than it should be! I need Hanataro, but there isn't time to bring him here. We're going to have to go to Kisuke's. But I have to stop the bleeding first."

She leaned over him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up, too."

Yoruichi searched the nightstand and located the medical supplies she needed.

"Byakuya, can you hear me?" she asked.

"I…hear you, Senpai" he managed in a choked voice.

"I have to stitch you up again. Do you want something for the pain?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"No," he answered in a hoarse whisper, "Just…do what you have to do."

"Look, I know you're in pain. This body you're in has a stronger connection to the pain than you're used to…"

"Just…just hurry," his voice breaking.

He forced himself to remain still and silent as she replaced the torn stitches. Tears burned in his eyes, but he blinked them away furiously. Yoruichi noted the tension in his body as she worked and tried to be careful, but finally, he released another harsh cry. His fists clenched until his fingernails cut into his palms. Yoruichi leaned over him and took his face in her hands with unusual tenderness.

"Byakuya, you have to stop this! You are not a soul reaper. You are human. When you feel this kind of pain, you cannot help but react this way."

"I…don't understand. I've cut my own flesh in battle to save my life, suffered far worse wounds…and never made a sound. It's not right to be so…weak. I…can't be weak!"

"This is not weakness. Byakuya, you are adjusting to mortal life! Humans spend years adjusting to their mortal bodies, learning to control them. You were shoved into that body today! What, exactly, do you expect? You are human. Humans feel pain very deeply…they feel everything deeply. It's okay to cry out in pain. It's okay to respond to what you feel."

"No," he whispered harshly, "It doesn't matter what has been done to me. I am who I've always been. I will master this…I won't be weak."

"Byakuya, please hear me," pleaded Yoruichi, "You're fighting your own body. If you don't learn to work with this human form, you are going to die. Neither I nor anyone else can help you if you won't at least try. Your mind, your emotion has a powerful effect on your body's well being. You will destroy yourself if you don't make peace with who you are now."

"Yoruichi…"

"Quiet now. I have done all I can. I'm taking you to Kisuke. Hanataro is there. All I want from you now is for you to keep breathing," she said, leaning close to him, "I'm going to make you a promise, Byakuya Kuchiki. No matter what happens, I will not let you die. You will survive this and you will return home safely. You must trust me in this and I want your word that no matter what happens, you will not stop fighting for your life. Can you do that? Can you stay with me?"

His glazed eyes lifted and met hers wearily. His hand rose slowly, touching her face, as if trying to be sure she was real.

"I will," he whispered.

His hand fell away and his eyes closed. Yoruichi carefully lifted him, surprised at how light he felt in her arms, and streaked away, using her flash step. Byakuya lay still, his breathing painfully slow and his face frighteningly pale.

_I must keep breathing. Every breath feels like it's full of Senbonzakura's petals. Every time I move, the pain blazes through me. I feel my body growing weaker, but I must keep breathing. It's strange, but when I focus on just breathing, I feel my body fighting to stay alive. Yoruichi said that to survive, I must work with my body. This is what she meant. As a soul reaper, I didn't have a physical body interfering all of the time. Pain control, emotional strength, was a choice, an act of will. This is very different. I cannot ignore my racing heart, the blood pounding in my veins or the fear that shatters my will to resist. My body doesn't respond to my will. It responds to the messages it receives from the outside environment and from my mind. And there is another factor…my human heart. Fear and doubt aren't just emotions. They actually hurt me physically, changing the chemical balances inside, destabilizing the balance of mind and body that maintains life. To force them down doesn't mean just willing them away…I must slow and deepen my breathing to calm the mad racing of my heart. I must fill my mind with thoughts of what I am trying to achieve. But as hard as I try, a pitch-black coldness is taking root inside of me. I know this feeling. My body is telling me that despite all of my efforts…it is dying. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Yikes, what happened to him?" Kisuke asked, staring at the unconscious youth in Yoruichi's arms, "Wait, is that who I think it is?"

"Later. Where's Hanataro?" Yoruichi asked quickly.

"I'll wake him. Take the kid in there," he said, waving her into the next room.

Yoruichi set Byakuya gently on the bed and sat down at his side. Kisuke left the room briefly, returning moments later with towels, hot water, and a groggy Hanataro. The healer's eyes widened at the sight of the injured youth. He went quickly to the boy's side, assessing the injury.

"This is from a zanpakuto!" Hanataro exclaimed, "The wound is very deep and he's lost a lot of blood."

"Can you help him?" Yoruichi asked.

"I think I can, but I'll need help from Orihime and spirit particles from Ichigo. And we need to work fast, because he's very weak. I'm feeling almost no spiritual…" Hanataro froze, mid-sentence, staring in dismay at the boy.

"Hanataro?"

"Oh… He's…but how is that…possible?" he stammered, his face pale with shock.

"Hanataro," Yoruichi said sternly, "This is Shin. He is a soul reaper who was somehow transformed into a human."

"But his spiritual pressure…even though it's weak…I'd know it anywhere!"

Kisuke shot a sharp look at Yoruichi, who ignored it and glared at Hanataro.

"Hanataro, you need to focus on healing him. I will go get Ichigo and Orihime. I can get there fastest. You two…don't let him die. Kisuke, make sure Hanataro understands the situation. This boy's identity must not be revealed. Everything depends on it."

"Gotcha," Kisuke replied.

He watched as Yoruichi flash stepped away, and then turned back to the stunned healer.

"You know who he is, don't you?" he asked Hanataro.

"Yes, I've been around when Captain Kuchiki was fighting. I've helped heal him. Healers remember these things," he explained.

"You don't have to tell me that. However, I think Yoruichi made it pretty clear that we can't let anyone else know. That means Ichigo and his friends," Kisuke warned him.

"But why? He…he's been transformed somehow! Shouldn't we go to Soul Society for help?"

"I think that the situation is just more complicated than that. Yoruichi seems very convinced that this is the way it has to be. Now, I need two things from you. First, you say nothing to Ichigo and Orihime, and next, you help me to mask his spiritual pressure, so they won't figure it out like you did. Can you do that or do I have to alter your memory so you just forget all of this?"

Hanataro swallowed hard.

"I promise I won't say anything," he said finally.

"Good, now let's save this boy's life,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Late into the night, Shin's room was lit with the golden glow from Orihime's healing spell. The glow lit the worried faces of Orihime, Hanataro, and Yoruichi as they leaned over him. Kisuke and Ichigo sat, watching silently in the darkness behind them.

"Ichigo," Hanataro said in a worn voice, "I need more spirit particles. I thought once would be enough, but he's just not responding very well."

Ichigo moved to Hanataro's side.

"Go ahead. Take what you need, Hanataro," he said softly.

Yoruichi gazed silently at them for a moment.

"Hanataro," she asked quietly, "how much more can you give him? There are limits, I know."

"This will take us to that limit," admitted the exhausted healer, "If things don't change for the better after this…"

"I know," whispered Yoruichi.

They waited in silence, listening to Shin's slow, ragged breathing. Yoruichi washed his face and neck area gently with a cool, wet cloth. Orihime intensified the healing power of her spell, furrowing her brow with the effort. Hanataro injected him with the spirit particles he had taken from Ichigo.

"Hanataro," Yoruichi said, gazing at the young healer, "You've really done all you can. You need to rest. We have to alternate healers because we don't know how long this is going to take. We can't have you two fainting from exhaustion."

Hanataro gazed down at Shin worriedly.

"I know you're right," he answered, "but…I just…can't. I have to stay with him until he improves. I have to…He's…he's…"

Yoruichi put an arm around the healer's shoulders.

"You have helped him so much already. I promise you, Hanataro, if there is any change, I will wake you."

"Oh no!" Orihime exclaimed suddenly, "He stopped breathing!"

Hanataro leaned forward, extending his hands over Shin's chest. Blue light flared under his palms and surrounded the youth with its light.

"Shin!" cried Yoruichi, "You have to breathe! You have to stay with us! Shin! Can you hear me?"

"I…it's not working! I can't feel his spirit energy anymore!" cried Hanataro pulling his hands away.

Orihime extended her hands over Shin, tears of frustration streaming down her face.

"I reject! I reject!" she cried.

The golden light flashed harshly, sending a jolt through Shin. His mouth opened suddenly and he drew in a sharp, frantic breath. His chest heaved with effort as he struggled to breathe, his entire body shaking. Gradually, his breathing evened out and returned to normal. Orihime sagged and dropped to the floor. Ichigo rushed to her side and lifted her gently into his arms. He carried her into the next room and laid her down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you, Orihime," he whispered, "Rest now."

He returned to Shin's room.

"How is he doing?" he asked Hanataro.

"He's…holding his own, for now."

"We've really done everything we can. What we need to do now is rest in shifts," said Yoruichi, "Hanataro, you have to rest now while he is relatively stable. We'll wake you if we need you."

Although he looked as though he wanted to argue the point, the exhausted healer nodded and stumbled out of the room.

"Kisuke, why don't you get some sleep as well," suggested Ichigo, "I can keep Yoruichi company until you guys have gotten some rest."

Kisuke nodded sleepily and followed Hanataro out of the room. Ichigo moved to Yoruichi's side. He sat for a long time in silence next to her, studying the intense look in her eyes as she watched Shin.

"You know who he is…I can tell. Don't bother to deny it. It's all over your face. You know him. You know him very well, I'd say," Ichigo said pointedly.

Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably, but said nothing, her eyes never leaving Shin.

"Look," he said finally, "I know that there are things that Shin doesn't want us to know about him. I understand. But what _can_ you tell me, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi was silent for a moment.

"Shin is a soul reaper," she said softly, "He was somehow bound into a human form against his will. The soul reaper who did this to him is the one who has been pursuing him. She is the one who stabbed him with her zanpakuto. She will kill him if she finds him again. She may know he's here and is just waiting for another chance to attack him."

"You say he's a soul reaper? But he can't even see the other soul reaper. He can't see me when I am in my soul reaper form," Ichigo protested.

"His soul is imprisoned in a human form. It is preventing him from using his soul reaper abilities. It blinds him to the movements of his enemy. In addition, he is struggling to adjust to being human. His body and his mind are not yet working well together," Yoruichi explained.

"Can you tell me how he knows Rukia? He said her name when he was unconscious before."

Yoruichi shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. For Shin's safety and for the safety of others involved in this, I cannot tell you."

"So is all this secrecy the reason why we haven't seen Rukia or Renji around? Is there more to this than just what's happened to Shin?" asked Ichigo.

"There are still many unanswered questions, Ichigo. I know it's frustrating, but we have to be careful in our movements."

"Okay, but I have one more question. If the soul reaper who stabbed him is the same as the one who bound him in human form, why didn't she just kill him in the first place? Why the human form? Why the chase? And why does Shin seem so concerned that being around me will attract this soul reaper? I wouldn't even know him if he hadn't been in the park that day."

Yoruichi smiled tiredly.

"That's more than one question. But in answer I can only tell you this. The human form, the chase, the attempts on Shin's life all point to a very intricate plan."

"Sounds like revenge if you ask me," commented Ichigo.

"Yes," agreed Yoruichi.

"So what happens now? I mean, what can we do to help him?"

Yoruichi sighed.

"Once I'm sure he's going to live through this, I'm going to train him so that he can sense the soul reaper's presence and so he's strong enough to defend himself. When he is stronger, I'll go to the Sereitei and look for information about the process that was used to transform him. After that, it's just a matter of keeping him safe and finding a way to return him to his soul reaper form before his body fails."

"What do you mean fails?"

"I heard about a process used to bind a soul to a very realistic constructed human body. Trials were run and for some reason, the human forms failed. I need to find out why. Ichigo, I can't leave him for a few days, but when I do go, I need you and Kisuke to help with his physical and soul reaper training."

"How is he going to do reaper training if he can't take on a reaper form? Aren't reaper abilities harmful to the physical body? I mean, that's why I use Kon."

"I have a plan for that, don't worry. What we need to focus on now is just keeping him alive. We can't transform him or retrieve his soul if he dies in this form."

"Then we just have to make sure he lives, " Ichigo said with determination.


End file.
